


Heinekens and Highlighters

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles got a little drunk last night, but not matter how drunk he is, he always lets his boyfriend know who important he is.





	Heinekens and Highlighters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post.

 

Derek kept his arm around Stiles’ waist as he half-dragged Stiles through the front door.

Stiles dragged his feet through the door, his voice slurred as he tried to sing along to a song Derek didn’t know. He staggered as he tripped over his own feet, falling against Derek’s chest and bursting out in laughter.

“How much did you have to drink?” Derek asked, shutting the door behind them and steadying Stiles on his feet.

Stiles thought about it for a moment, trying to count the number of beers he’d drunk at the party on his fingers. He lost count after four, looking up at Derek with an innocent smile.

“Okay,” Derek said softly. “Let’s get you into bed.”

Stiles slumped forward, resting against Derek’s chest and looking up at him lovingly. His mole-speckled face was flushed pink and lit by a radiant smile.

Derek rolled his eyes, letting out a breathless chuckle as he craned his neck and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles let out a soft chuckle.

“Come on,” Derek insisted. “Bedroom.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed, prying himself off Derek. He kicked off his shoes and stumbled upstairs to his room, keeping a hand on the wall to steady himself and guide him up to his room.

Derek followed him upstairs. He made his way into the bedroom, frowning in confusion when he found Stiles scrambling for something on his desk.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek asked.

Stiles bolted upright, pulling the cap off a fluorescent yellow highlighter. He hurried over to Derek’s side, lifting the highlighter to Derek’s face.

Derek tried to pull away, moving his head to avoid the highlighter.

“Hold still,” Stiles huffed impatiently.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, chuckling as he dodged the highlighter.

“Yellow is for important things,” Stiles said as if it would explain everything.

“So why are you trying to highlight my face?” Derek asked.

“Because _you’re_ important,” Stiles insisted.

Derek couldn’t help but smile. He dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder, hiding the rosy-pink blush that coloured his cheeks.

“Derek, let me highlight you,” Stiles whined.

Derek stood up and took the highlighter from Stiles’ hand. He put the cap back on the pen, feeling a little relieved that Stiles was no longer wielding the pen.

“You can do that in the morning,” he said softly. “Right now, it’s time for bed.”

Stiles huffed, hurrying back to the desk to pick up a blue highlighter.

Derek let out a dramatic sigh as he looked at his boyfriend.

“What’s blue for?” he asked.

Stiles smiled sweetly as he said, “Blue’s just pretty.”

Derek smiled back. He gently took the highlighter from Stiles’ hand and pressed the tip to Stiles’ nose, leaving a little blue dot.

Stiles let out a sweet giggle, bowing his head as he blushed.

Derek set the highlighters aside on the nearby bookshelf and took a step closer to Stiles.

“Bedtime,” he said as he hoisted the boy over his shoulder. He laid Stiles down on the bed, delighted by the sound of the young man’s laughter. He shrugged off his jacket and climbed up onto the bed.

Stiles reached up for him with grabby hands, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and holding him closer.

Derek laid down atop of Stiles, pinning him in place.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was sleep, the dark room filled with the sound of his soft breathing.

Derek waited a little longer before untangling himself from Stiles’ arms and quietly making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came back, his gut twisted at the sound of Stiles’ quiet sobs. He sprinted back into the bedroom, rushing to the young man’s side.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked. “Are you okay?”

“You… left,” Stiles said between blubbering sobs.

“I had to go to the bathroom,” Derek said, trying to fight the laughter in his voice.

He climbed back into bed, pulling Stiles close. He pressed soft kisses to the boy’s face, gently brushing away his tears.

“Come here,” Derek whispered, pulling the boy against his chest. He laid back down on the bed, pulling Stiles with him. “I’m not going to leave you again, I promise.”

Stiles sniffed back his sobs as he snuggled his face into Derek’s chest. Slowly, he settled back into a calm sleep, sinking into the warmth of Derek’s arms.

Derek laid still and listened to his breathing, letting the soft rhythm lull him to sleep.

 

 

When he woke, the light of day was streaming through the window. He turned to look for Stiles, finding the bed empty beside him. He listened, hearing quiet voices downstairs. Derek swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Erica greeted from where she sat at the table, cupping a mug of coffee in her hands and smiling up at him.

“‘Morning,” Derek replied, making his way into the kitchen. He stepped over to Stiles’ side, bending over to kiss his cheek.

“There’s coffee ready,” Boyd said, his attention focused on the sausages and bacon that sizzled in the pan.

“Thanks,” Derek muttered, pouring the coffee into a mug.

“How bad was the party last night?” Erica asked.

Derek said nothing, grimaced, butting into his bottom lips and lifting his brow.

“That bad, huh?”

Derek lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh come on, Derek! I wasn’t _that_ drunk,” Stiles objected.

“You tried to colour my face with a highlighter because you told me I was important,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles pouted, his eyes glimmering as tears welled. “But you are!”

Derek fought to hold in his laughter, hiding his face behind his mug. Out the corner of his eyes, he could see Boyd smirk.

“I thought yellow was for important things,” Erica said, confused.

“It is,” Stiles replied.

“Then why do you have blue on your nose?” she asked.

“Because blue is pretty,” Derek answered, making his way over to the table and kissing Stiles’ head.

Stiles turned to face him, looking at him lovingly.

Derek smiled as he leant in close and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
